


Home Sweet Home

by hipster_okami4210



Series: Enter the Dragon Slayer [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Birthday Party, Cute, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Magic-Users, Other, Partying, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_okami4210/pseuds/hipster_okami4210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they walked into their home, everyone turned around. Surprised and glad to see their young friends, everyone began to cheer and clap. Makarov looked equally happy, glad his brats were not harmed in any way other than normal. Misty sat there, awed at the wonderful guild in front of her. Little did she know, she would enjoy her new life here, even if there were ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Anything and everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. I simply own the OCs that I created.

  "Are you youngsters ready to leave?" Master Bob asked, standing next to the magic four-wheeler. Laxus, Cana, and Gray nodded heartily, excited to return to their home. "Yeah! Let's go!" Cana shouted, happy to return to Magnolia. Misty hesitated shyly before nodding her head in agreement. _'I'm not sure if I can handle the outside world, but I'll try my best,'_ Misty thought shyly but boldly. Holding onto Genesis, she was supported into a seat in the vehicle due to her injuries. Zephyr stayed perched on her shoulder, sleepily snoring.

  As everyone piled into the four-wheeler, Master Bob nodded to the driver. An hour into the ride, Laxus and Misty came down win motion sickness. Laxus was half-asleep, greatly helping him hide the sickness. Misty was staring out the window, trying to get sick in front of everyone. Three hours later, the magic four-wheeler stopped in front of Fairy Tail. Bob helped everyone sit the vehicle, especially Misty, who was nearly incapacitated. Waving goodbye to the mages, Master Bob hopped back in and drove off.

  "Ahh!! It's so good to be back home!" Cana and Gray said, jumping up and down. Laxus looked glad to be home, though he wouldn't admit it. Misty stared at the large building in awe, thinking, _'This place is Fairy Tail? It's so large.'_ Genesis was excited to be in a new area, whilst Zephyr looked around in amusement. The group walked to the guild and opened its doors, Laxus pushing Misty in her wheelchair. As they entered the building, everyone turned to welcome back their friends.

  "Hey! Welcome back!" Macao and Wakaba yelled, as others shouted their own "Welcome back!". Misty and Genesis were in awe at the way everyone acted here. Makarov walked in to welcome back his brats, more importantly his grandson. As the Fairies went over to the guild, they greeted by Makarov, who was more than proud. "Welcome back, brats! I knew you could do it! I'm proud of you all, especially you, Laxus!" Laxus stared at his old man, taken aback by the wonderful compliment he was just given. Smiling, Laxus gave his old man a thumbs up, saying, "Nothing's a challenge for Fairy Tail, Gramps! Ain't that right?" Cana and Gray were surrounded by most of the older members, who wished to hear about their adventures.

  Misty watched how everyone interacted with each other, completely in awe. It was like walking into heaven, where everyone was happy and loved each other. This was the exact place Misty had longed to live in, a place where she could be free from her past. She looked down at Genesis, whispering, "Look, Genesis. This is our new home." Genesis took in her surroundings and began cooing in delight. "Oh yeah! Gramps, we found that girl you asked about!" Laxus shouted, turning to wheel Misty over to his grandfather. Misty suddenly found herself face-to-face with the old man, who looked happy to see her. "So you're the Dragon Slayer I heard of! Glad to meet you, girlie! I am Master Makarov, Fairy Tail's 4th Master!" He reached a hand out to Misty, who hesitantly took the hand and shook it.

  "So, what's your name?" Master Makarov asked.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde was crying. Not because somebody had died, nor something bad had happened. No, she was crying because she was afraid. Afraid people would reject her, like people reject trash. She didn't want to be rejected again, not after she had just been freed.

  Misty shyly answered, "Misty Inazuma." Smiling, Makarov continued to ask her simple questions. "What a pretty name! How old are you, Misty-chan?" "I'm turning 14 in a few days, Makarov-sama." "Oh? When's your birthday?" "December 23." "Nice! Who is the little one, then?" he asked, looking at Genesis. "This is is Genesis. She recently turned a year old." "Oh! Congratulations, Genesis! I take it you're her older sister?"

  Misty gulped, once again caught in a compromising situation. Laxus sat next to Misty, aware of the direction her conversation had gone. "Um, something like that," Misty said, afraid to tell her secret. Makarov leaned closer to her, asking, "How so?" Laxus cut in, saying, "Sorry, Misty. Gramps, it's a personal secret. Maybe if we went to your office, she'll tell you." Misty sighed, glad that Laxus had saved her, even if it was temporary. Makarov brought the two Dragon Slayers into his office, sitting down on top of his desk.

 "Ok, what's so secret about this, Misty-chan? What's wrong?" Laxus sat next to Misty, letting Genesis play with his hair while he held onto her. Misty wrung her hands as she sat in the wheelchair, trying to find a suitable answer for the Master. "Well, you see, Genesis and I have a deeper relationship than that of a sibling relationship, Makarov-sama. I am Genesis's mother," Misty confidently said, not wanting to keep the relationship a dark secret any longer. "Oh, really? You're Genesis's mother?" Makarov surprisingly said, hiding his shock well. "Let me guess, some bastard did this to you a little more than a year ago? Is that what happened, Misty-chan?"

  _'He picks things up fast,'_ Misty thought, surprised that the old man had figured out the entire situation quickly. Makarov assured the worried blonde, saying, "Don't worry. I won't let anyone say anything about this. Do you mind if I tell the rest of the guild about your 'secret'?" Misty slowly shook her head, deciding to tell the world about her daughter before it got worse. "No, sir. I don't mind that much," she said, slowly gaining the self-confidence needed. "Good. But first, we need to get you and Genesis guild stamps so everyone recognizes you both as a member of the family. Understand?" Makarov asked, wanting to get the registration over with before anything else.

  Pulling out a large stamp, he asked, "Now, where do you want the insignia to be placed, and what color, Misty-chan?" Misty thought about the question for a while before replying, "I'd like it on my right shoulder blade, a dark blue color, please." Walking to the back of the wheelchair, Makarov changes his size so he could reach Misty's back. As Misty shyly lowered her shirt to reveal most of her backside, Laxus was forced to look away. Makarov didn't want his grandson to "make the poor girl feel insecure about herself." Within seconds, Misty had the Fairy Tail insignia stamped on her shoulder blade in dark blue.

  Picking up Genesis, Misty kindly asked, "Genesis? Do you want a guild stamp, too?" Genesis only replied by cooing at Misty, a smile on her face. Smiling back, she decided to choose for the infant. After a minute or two, Genesis was given a guild stamp exactly like her mother's, on her right shoulder blade in dark blue. When that was over, Misty sat with Genesis in the wheelchair, officially part of Fairy Tail's family. Laxus wheeled the two back out into the hall, where everyone was waiting for them. "Hey, what's the hold up?! Let's **PARTY**!" one of the men shouted, eager to start the party. Makarov jumped onto the bar, clearing his throat.

  "Alright, you brats! Before any of us begin partying, I have an announcement to make." Gesturing to Misty and Genesis, he shouted, "This here is Misty Inazuma! She is a Dragon Slayer, like Laxus-kun! What's more, the infant with Misty-chan is Genesis! She is Misty's blood daughter!" Everything went silent, since nobody knew what to say. Macao broke the silence, saying, "Yeah! New recruits! But the mother-daughter thing's a fluke, right??" Others began nodding their heads agreeing with the flame mage's words. Makarov spoke again, this time irritated, "Shut it! That is the truth, and nothing but the truth! Now suck it up and deal with it! You've all made the girl cry, shame on you!"

  True to his words, Misty had gotten teary-eyed, upset and hurt by everyone's reaction. She looked down, holding onto Genesis tightly, as if she were about to run off. Macao walked up to Misty and crouched down to look at her, saying, "So, you're actually Genesis' mother? Now that I look at it, you both look closely similar. I guess you are her mom, kid. Sorry for the insult." Misty looked up, tears running down her cheeks as she smiled at the older man. "Thank you. I guess I just wanted to find a home. A home where Genesis and I could live without worrying about how people saw our relationship." Makarov grinned widely, glad that Misty was quickly making friends with everyone.

  As Misty and Genesis were quickly accepted by everyone, he announced, "Now **LET'S PARTY**!!" Everyone cheered loudly, initiating the start of a great party. Misty and Genesis were quickly befriending many of the members, most of whom were infatuated with the Dragon Slayer's beauty. Everyone had a great time, especially Misty and Genesis, thanks to Makarov's help.

  When night fell, everyone went home to get some sleep. Makarov turned towards Misty and Genesis, saying, "If you want, you can live in one of the back rooms. That is, until you manage to get your own roof, Misty-chan." Misty, agreeing, wheeled herself and Genesis after the old man down the back hall. She was guided into a small room, with only a bed and desk situated there. Makarov helped her get onto the bed, and as he walked out, said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Misty Inazuma. Good night." With that, he left the Dragon Slayer and her daughter to sleep in their temporary home.


	3. Kind Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That girl was quiet, TOO quiet. Misty thought something was bothering, something she needed to get off her chest. She watched the armored redhead sit by herself, isolating herself. Getting up, Misty decided to take matters into her own hands.

  Misty and Genesis spent the rest of December with the guild. Misty turned 14 on the 23rd, and spent a good amount of the day partying with everyone. Christmas was also very interesting, too. Everyone gave each other presents, and even Genesis got a present. Misty was grateful for all the kindness the members had given her. Misty was recovering fast, now being able to walk without a limp in her leg. Nearly all her injuries had healed, and she spent her time running errands for the guild.

  Genesis was now crawling, much to Misty's happiness, and was now learning to walk. Zephyr was also doing fine, accompanying his two friends on any errand. He had also received a guild stamp, mimicking his partners by getting it on the right wing joint in dark blue.

  A few days after her arrival, Misty went to talk to Makarov in private. She revealed that she had lost her left eye some years ago. Ever since, she had worn a simple illusion to keep anyone from noticing. The old man felt horrible for her loss. So, out of pity, he took the girl to Porlyusica to get an artificial eye. The artificial eye was as good as her natural right eye, and had magical properties to it.

  Some time after the new year had started, the guild gained another member. This time, it was an 11-year-old girl named Erza Scarlet, a victim of the Tower of Paradise. She had lost her right eye during her time there, wearing an eye patch over it. Makarov's long-time friend, Rob, had been with Erza in the Tower as slaves. The poor man had sacrificed himself to save Erza from an onslaught of Magic. Misty was inside the hall after Erza had received her guild mark. The young girl was sitting by herself, unwilling to talk to anybody, acting like a hermit. Misty eventually figure that she looked like herself, alone and quiet.

  _'Is she too scared to talk to someone? Maybe it's because she doesn't want to talk, even if someone's willing to,'_ Misty thought. Gray had managed to find a small opening in her defenses, apparently. He told Misty that he had found her crying by the river, and that when she tried to scare him away, he stayed. Gray didn't want her to wear her armor until she learned to stop crying. Because of his kindness, she started to open up very slowly. Misty saw this as the start of a new beginning for the young redhead. Genesis also seemed interested in the redhead, always wanting to go over to her. Misty didn't want Genesis to get on Erza's bad side, so she had to keep her away.

  One day, Misty was sitting near the redhead, watching Genesis was playing with Zephyr on the floor. The infant was poking him in the nose, occasionally covering it with her hand. This made Zephyr snort, causing the child to laugh and repeat the action just to see Zephyr's reaction. Misty was watching the girl, chuckling at Zephyr's lax nature around her. Zephyr decided to try to get away from the infant, but instead caught himself being chased. The infant crawled to the wyvern when he moved a few feet away, close by to Scarlet. When the two began to make noise, Misty was forced to walk over and calm them down. Picking up Genesis, she told Zephyr, "Keep it down, boy! You're making a ruckus! You too, Genesis." Turning towards Erza, she apologetically smiled at the girl, saying, "Forgive them. They mean no harm. Really." Erza looked up, realizing that the blonde was talking to her. "I don't mind," she said, turning away almost immediately. Misty saw Cana, and after a small gesture, put Genesis in her care.

  With Genesis currently out of the way, Misty took the opportunity to talk to Erza once more. She pulled up a chair and, flipping it backwards, sat down in front of the redhead. " I hear you're new here, is that right? Do you like Fairy Tail?" she asked, causing Scarlet to look up at her. After a few seconds of silence, she replied, "I just got here. This place isn't too bad, though." Misty grinned, glad that she was able to get the girl to speak. Now determined to become friends with the shy redhead, she asked yet another question: "The name's Misty. Misty Inazuma. What's yours?" Slightly shifting, the girl said, "Erza. Erza Scarlet."

  Misty reached out to shake the younger girl's hand, saying, "Nice name. Pleasure to meet you, Erza." When there was a silence between the two, Misty tried to get around her defenses. 'What do I do now? I'm just as shy as she is, but I'm also very open and friendly,' Misty thought, searching for a suitable topic of conversation. Erza broke the silence, asking, "What's with your eyes?" Misty blinked, unable to believe the question. _'She doesn't know? This'll be fun,'_ she thought as she came up with a reply.

  "Well, Erza, you see, my eyes are perfectly fine. Ok, that was a lie. My left eye is fake, my right one is real." Erza stared wide-eyed at her, amazed at Misty's bold courage. "Your, your left eye is fake?" she asked shakily, amazed that she was not the only one with one eye missing. "Yeah. I lost it a few years ago, you see." Erza gaped at the platinum blonde, shocked beyond shocked. "Really?!?" Misty smiled at the redhead, amused at her reaction. "So, Erza, do you like dragons? Do you believe they exist?" Misty asked, moving onto a more "interesting" conversation.

  "Dragons? I don't think they actually exist, but I think some do. I think dragons are really strong and powerful looking," Erza said, wondering about the sudden change in topics. "Really? That's interesting, actually. You see, I was raised by a dragon when I was as small as Genesis." Erza was now amazed at the blonde's words, thinking, _'She was raised by a dragon?!? A real dragon?'_ Misty smiled a genuine smile, continuing, "Yeah. I'm a Dragon Slayer, too. That's why my eyes look so funny." Erza looked at Misty's eyes once again, finally making the connection. "Wow! That's so cool."

  Misty then asked Erza, "So, what kind of magic do you use? More like, what kind of magic are interested in learning?" Erza went silent for a moment before replying. "Master Makarov said I can use telepathy. But I want to learn how to use telepathy with swordsmanship, too." Misty nodded, understanding what the girl hoped for. _'So, telepathy, huh? That's rare. But swordsmanship? Now that's cool, especially for a girl her age.'_ Misty got up from her chair, saying, "I think I can help you, Erza. I'm not so bad with a sword, and Zephyr can help with your telepathy."

  Erza got up, eager to learn magic from her new friend. "You'd do that for me?" she said, glad that someone would teach her Magic. Misty walked over to the door, Zephyr perched on her shoulder once more. She looked back at Erza, saying, "Come on, kid. You wanna learn Magic, right? Then let's go!" With that, she grabbed hold of Erza's hand and ran outside into the sunlight, smiling at the young girl brightly.


	4. Work Hard, Play Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, work, work. That was all she did. Not that it was boring, no. Watching your "older sister" slay beasts and save people was cool. Learning Magic was cool, too. Overall, the S-Class Promotional Trial might be the best thing next to cool.

  Misty and Erza grew close as the year wore on. Misty taught Erza the basics in swordplay, and Zephyr helped her sharpen her skills in telepathy. By the time summer was approaching, Erza was steadily growing stronger, both in physical and magical strength. Erza also grew somewhat attached to Genesis, who had learned to walk in the spring. The little girl did not yet know how to use magic, but she was fascinated by it.

  During the spring, Makarov decided to get Erza some medical aid for her right eye. He took her to Porlyusica, who made the girl an artificial eye. When Erza couldn't cry from it, Porlyusica thought she had made a mistake. This was something she hadn't done with Misty's artificial left eye. But Erza didn't care at all, in fact, she told the elderly woman that she didn't even mind if her tears could fall from her right eye.

  Misty was sometimes stunned by the redhead's bravery and lack of emotion. Most of the times, Erza showed a lack of emotion towards most of the guild. But when she was alone with Misty and Genesis, and sometimes Zephyr, she was a lot more open and friendly. Erza and Genesis occasionally accompanied the older girl on missions, even though they rarely helped out. Misty had managed to rent a room out at Fairy Hills, a girl's dormitory nearby. The lady in charge was kind enough to let Misty share the room with Genesis and Erza, who also need a home.

  Misty, in Erza's eyes, was like the older sister most people would want. Maybe it was because of her kind heart, or because of her encouraging words. Whatever the case may be, Erza lived with Misty and Genesis for 2 years before getting her own room. Misty was kind enough to let any girl stay with her, such as Cana and Erza. The two girls would sleep over with the Dragon Slayer, who was happy to have more company. One day, Misty decided to take up a couple different jobs in a row, needing the money to pay her rent. They were all a little hard, having to do with slaying beasts and saving villages, but nothing too dangerous.

  The S-Class Promotional Trial was just around the corner, and Misty was eager to prove her strength to everyone. Erza was still training, being as strong as Cana and Gray, but wasn't ready for the Trial just yet. She would be accompanying Misty on the jobs she had taken, so that she might get some fighting experience. Genesis was also accompanying the two girls, since nobody would be able to babysit while they were gone. After the first two jobs, Erza had gotten considerable experience, having helped slay a monster that was ravaging a town. Misty was showing no signs of fatigue, in fact, she looked energized after slaying the beast.

  _'Is this feeling because I enjoy killing? No! I am not a killer! I am a Dragon Slayer, helping the oppressed. I am a mage and a hero, not a killer,'_ Misty thought as the train moved to the next town. "How many jobs are left, Misty-nee chan?" Erza asked, quickly falling asleep in her seat. Misty looked out the window, replying, "About 3 more. They're all simple, save the town, rescue this person, etc. We'll be home in a few days, don't worry." Genesis had fallen asleep in Misty's arms, clearly bored. As the week worn on, Misty and Erza performed more jobs for various people and towns. They had rescued a child from a forest monster, which had abducted the child in broad daylight. The two mages had taken down a dark guild that was inhabiting a forest near a little village.

  When they had returned, Misty and Erza immediately opted to rest their bodies. Genesis did not do anything except encourage the two in their fighting. The day after their return, Misty and Erza went back to the guild feeling refreshed and well-rested. Master Makarov was going to announce the S-Class Promotion Trial rules today! Also, he would announce the participants of the exam. Misty was hoping to be chosen, as she believed she was already fit for an S-Class Promotion. Erza was new, so the chances of her being chosen were slim. When everyone had situated themselves in the guild hall, Makarov began the announcement.

  "All right! The S-Class Trial is right around the corner, brats! Here are the wizards I see fit to take the exam!" he shouted, reading off the paper in his hands. "First up! Misty Inazuma!" Misty blinked, surprised at being called for the promotion. Everyone clapped, glad that the Dragon Slayer might be promoted to S-Class. Makarov continued to read the list, "Macao Conbolt, Laxus, and Wakaba! Congratulations!" Everyone clapped for the four chosen participants, who walked up to the Master to receive instruction. "Now, this year will be lots of fun. There will be a maze surrounding the area near Magnolia. Monsters will be lurking all over the thing, so be prepared for a fight at any given time. The first two to reach the center of the maze pass the first half of the Exam. Those who do not make it are disqualified and fail the exam. Got that, brats?"

  Misty, Laxus, Macao, and Wakaba nodded their heads, eager to hear the rest of the rules. "The first two to reach the center are in for a big surprise. Once in the center, they will be placed in an obstacle course/arena with a chest at the end. The first to open the chest, and defeat the other contestant, will become S-Class! The rules are simple: no cheating and no outside help. Also, you will be allowed to use your Magic on the other contestants, as long as you follow the instructions. That's all I have to say," Makarov said, walking back to his office.

  "Hey, wait! When does the exam begin?" Macao asked, wanting to prepare for the exam in advance. Makarov turned around and said, "Tomorrow morning. Meet me at the edge of town, near the train station." The four mages stood there, gaping at the old man's words. "Tomorrow morning?!? Is he nuts?!?" Macao and Wakaba yelled in unison. Laxus was unsure about this, why start the exam the day after the announcements? That was weird enough, as it seemed. Misty was shocked.

  _'Tomorrow?!? How am I supposed to be prepared by then?!?'_  The four looked at each other for a minute, wanting to wish each other good luck. "See you all tomorrow, then. Good luck," Macao said, walking away to go home and get ready for the big exam. Wakaba also left, wanting to be well-rested and ready for the day ahead. Misty and Laxus looked at each other, not saying a word. "Good luck, Laxus. I'll enjoy competing against you," Misty said before walking up to Genesis and Erza. After explaining to the redhead that she'd spend the rest of day at Fairy Hills, she walked back to the dormitory. Erza watched as Laxus walked back to his corner, his headphones on, eyes closed.

  Tomorrow would be an eventful day nobody would ever forget.


	5. S-Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty simple. Just run through a maze, ok. Wait, an OBSTACLE COURSE?!? That's a little wierd. Huh?! No rules, except for "No cheating"?!? What kind of exam is this?!   
> Then again, anything can happen during the S-Class Promotional Trail!

  It was the day of the S-Class Promotional Trial, and everyone was super excited. Who would become S-Class by the end of the day? Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Macao, the flame mage, Wakaba, the smoke mage, or Misty, the Ice and Lightning Dragon Slayer? 'This will be lots of fun,' Makarov thought as he waited for the contestants to arrive. Laxus and Misty were already at the starting line, ready to go.

  Laxus had a different outfit on, since his usual one wasn't fit for these kinds of events. Misty was garbed in the outfit she wore during her time in the dark guild. Her body was covered in a skin-tight bodysuit, which was black with dark red markings on it. After an hour of waiting, Macao and Wakaba appeared, guilty of sleeping in late. Makarov went up to the four mages to repeat the rules. "First two to make it to the center pass the first half! There are monsters in there, so be cautious!" As the four mages lined up at the entrance of the maze, Makarov began the countdown. "Three! Two! One! **GO**!"

  At the signal, the four mages dashed into the maze, beginning the S-Class Trial. Misty had taken a route going west, or so she thought, dodging traps as fast as lightning*. Laxus was simply dodging and attacking everything. Whereas Wakaba and Macao took their time navigating the maze, not caring about their speed. Makarov was seated at the center of the maze, watching the contestants through a Lacrima. He watched as his grandson got closer to the center, as well as Misty, who was tied with Laxus. Macao and Wakaba, however, were behind the two youngsters. _'Well, it's a little obvious who's going to pass,'_ Makarov thought.

  He continued to patiently wait for two people to complete the race portion of the exam. Everyone else, well, they were standing on the outside of the maze. They, too, were watching the exam on a Lacrima. Half an hour after the exam began, two people completed the first half. Those two people were Laxus and Misty, no surprise there. Macao and Wakaba were disqualified from the exam, something that upset them. "Oh well. There's always next year, buddy," Macao said encouragingly to Wakaba.

  Makarov stood in front of the two finalists, who were tired and worn out but ready to go. "I hope you know what to do, brats. In front of you will be an obstacle course. As you go through the course, there will be little rest stops. There, you are to fight each other until time runs out. When time runs out, you must continue the course, repeating the process until one of you reaches the end. The last one standing will find a key, which you will use to open the chest." Misty smirked, eager to beat Laxus and win. 'Piece of cake. Obstacle courses are nothing to me,' she thought as Laxus returned the smirk. They stood at yet another starting line as Makarov began courting down. "Five, four, three, two, one! **GO**!"

  Misty and Laxus ran headfirst into the obstacle course, rushing to get to the first rest stop. Misty easily went through the course, using her agile body to make the process easier. Laxus was on par with her skills, dodging and weaving almost as agile as herself. Within a minute, the two Dragon Slayers reached the first rest stop. Upon arriving first, Misty quickly hid behind a rock as Laxus came into view. When he turned away from her, Misty jumped out at the boy, shouting a simple battle cry. Caught off guard, Laxus had to immediately jump to the side to avoid being tackled. The two blondes began to exchange punches, Misty gaining the upper hand with her agility. As the counter reached one, Misty quickly kicked Laxus away and turned towards the course.Free to continue, Misty dashed ahead, leaving Laxus behind at the rest stop.

  The two continued to spar at the rest stops, where Misty dominated nearly every fight. Laxus was forced to push his body to the limit just to keep up with her. 'How can she be so fast? She's like an actually ninja, agile and evasive,' Laxus thought as he watched the platinum blonde dodge the obstacles in front of her. He reached the final rest stop a few seconds after Misty, which was bad for him. Laxus immediately was on guard, aware that Misty would ambush him. Misty jumped at him from the back, like a jaguar pouncing on its prey. The boy was forced to grab her and roll onto the floor.

  As they wrestled on the floor, Laxus bit Misty on the ear, giving her a good scare. She jumped up, shocked at what Laxus had done, feeling the blood ooze from her ear. As Laxus gained the upper hand, Misty decided to go against her moral code. As she said,"Don't take this personal," Misty swiftly kicked Laxus in the crotch, bringing him to his knees. Laxus fell to the floor, both in shock and in pain. _'Did she just do what I think she just did?_ ' Makarov thought, having seen that one moment on the Lacrima. He was shocked to see his grandson go down from a simple kick to the zipper. As Misty waited for Laxus to recover, the counter went off, giving her the go. She ran off, taking one last look at Laxus, who was still on the floor.

  "Sorry, Laxus-kun! Gotta go!" she yelled, running off to find the key needed to complete the exam. Upon reaching the small treasure chest, Misty dropped to her hands and knees and began searching for the key. Desperate, she began giving off some static electricity, hoping the lightning would be attracted to the metal key. Reaching into some moss, Misty's hand wrapped around the key, making her smile. _'Yes! I got the key!'_ Misty thought as she ran back to the chest. Using the key, she opened the chest to reveal a simple scroll. Misty unrolled the paper, which held a simple message on it. _**'Eureka! Congratulations!'**_ As she read the words aloud, the ground beneath her feet began to shift. Trying to balance herself, Misty fell down as the ground warped to reveal the entire guild in front of her. Makarov appeared in front of Misty, a wide smile on his face.

  "Congrats, kid! You've passed the S-Class Promotional Trial!" Misty smiled as everyone began to clap and whistle. "In the name of Mavis Vermillion, I, Makarov Dreyar, bestow the title of S-Class to Misty Inazuma!" The cheering and whistling grew louder at this announcement, making Misty smile. "Yeah! S-Class!" she shouted, throwing a fist in the air. Everyone cheered as the runner-ups walked out of the maze, congratulating them for their hard work. Laxus walked up to Misty, who looked extremely guilty and shy.

  "Sorry about that. I didn't want to beat you up, so I took the easy way out," Misty apologetically said, shifting her feet. Laxus replied, "Don't worry bout it. It was just a kick. Besides, I'm glad you won. I can always try next year." Erza walked up to the Dragon Slayers, Genesis walking beside her as they held hands. "Congratulations, Misty-nee chan! You too, Laxus," Erza said as Genesis reached for her mother. "Genesis! I got S-Class! Isn't that great?" Misty asked, holding the little girl in her arms.

  Genesis replied with a smile before saying, "Mama!" Misty, Laxus, and Erza stared wide-eyed at the child, shocked at her first word. "Eh?! Did she just say ' _ **Mama**_ '?!?" Laxus said, surprised at the child's word. Misty looked at Genesis, a curious smile on her face. "What was that, Genesis? What did you just say?" Misty asked, unsure if she heard the child correctly. "Mama!!" Genesis happily said, smiling brightly at her mother. Misty began laughing and smiling, hugging Genesis close to her.

  "That's great, Genesis! You said your first word! I'm so happy!" Erza and Laxus smiled, though unconsciously, at the adorable moment between the Dragon Slayer and her daughter. Misty swung her daughter up into the air and caught her easily, making Genesis laugh. The group went back to the guild hall to celebrate Misty's promotion, smiling and laughing.

  Everyone had a great time celebrating into the night, especially the newly promoted S-Class Dragon Slayer and her friends.


	6. Here be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was good. Time flew by, here in Magnolia. A Dragon Slayer appeared in the autumn, carried here by the wind. Like the wind, he had no home. It's about time we gave him one.

  Autumn arrived in Magnolia, bringing with it a change in the temperature, as well as the surrounding wildlife. The leaves changed color and fell from all the trees, and the air grew cold and sharp. Misty and Gray, however, were unaffected by the temperature change, since hey could control Ice Magic. Everyone else was forced to bundle up and stay warm, feeling jealous of the two's oblivious warmth. Apparently, Genesis was not affected by the cold either, something that Misty was curious about. ' _Maybe Genesis inherited my Dragon Slayer abilities. Now that I think about, I never noticed the physical resemblance between us,'_ Misty thought as she walked down the Main Street one day.

  She was carrying Genesis on her shoulders as she walked to the market for supplies that the guild needed. Looking up, Misty made eye contact with Genesis to get a good look at her. For probably the first time, Misty noticed that Genesis had the same eyes and hair as she did. Genesis's eyes were slit, like a dragon's, but instead of ice blue, they were an ocean blue color. Her hair was also slightly different, being platinum silver instead of blonde. _'Everyone **was** right. We **do** look alike, despite Genesis having different colored eyes and hair,'_ Misty realized as she continued walking to the market. She bought all the stuff on her list, and as she walked back to the guild, something amazing happened.

  Misty was foolish enough to try and carry all the stuff in her arms, since Genesis was on her shoulders. It took her longer than expected, since the bags were heavy and she had to walk all the way through town. By the time she returned, she was out of breath and her arms were sore. Genesis wouldn't stop tugging on Misty's blonde hair, which irritated her. Macao and Wakaba noticed the young girl standing in front of the guild. Upon seeing the amount of bags she was carrying, they ran up to her. "Hey, Misty! Let us help. You look tired, so we'll carry this stuff for you, okay?" Without a warning, the two men had taken the bags out of her arms and carried them inside for her.

  "Thank you," Misty said as she followed them. In front of the bar stood a little boy with pink hair talking to Master Makarov. Misty sensed something about the boy, something she couldn't place her finger on. _'Ah! He's a Dragon Slayer! That explains the weird smell I caught!'_ Misty realized as she drew closer to him. Makarov smiled at the boy before noticing Misty and Genesis. "Ah! Misty, Genesis! Come here!" The boy turned around, surprised to see Misty and Genesis approach him. "This boy is Natsu Dragneel. He's a Flame Dragon Slayer, raised by the Fire King, Igneel. Isn't that right, Natsu?" Makarov said, happy to have met the kid.Misty lifted Genesis up and placed her on a seat next to Cana and Erza, who were sitting just nearby.

  "So, your name is Natsu? That's nice," Misty said, a kind smile on her face. The boy looked extremely shy, since all he said was, "Yeah." Misty grew concerned for the kid, asking another question. "So, Igneel is your dad? That's neat. I've met the legendary Flame King once, years ago, that is." Hearing the blonde speak of his foster parent made Natsu look up in surprise, saying, "Really? You met Igneel?!? Wow!" Misty grinned widely, glad to make the boy smile, kindly saying, "Yup. I was really amazed. Igneel's a really powerful dragon, that's for sure."

  "Wahh!! So, would you happen to know where he is??" Natsu asked, hoping the girl could help him. "What? I don't know about Igneel's whereabouts, that's for sure. Did he disappear or something?" She asked, surprised that Igneel had gone missing. Natsu nodded, tears clouding his eyes. "Yeah. I woke up last week to find Igneel completely gone. No note, no sign, nothing. Completely vanished into thin air. I haven't found him since," he said. Misty placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling pity and shame. "You know what, Natsu? I'll help you find Igneel," she said assuringly, causing the boy to stare at her. "Really?!? You'd help me?" he asked, wide-eyed.

  Misty nodded, "I'm willing to help you search. But first, you might need a home until your dad is found, okay?" Natsu then eagerly answered, "Gramps Makarov already got me signed up! See?" Turning, Natsu showed Misty his red guild stamp on his shoulder. Misty laughed, saying, "All right! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel! Glad to have you on board!" Natsu smiled brightly at the older girl, saying, "Hey! Wanna see my magic? It's really cool!!" Misty shouted, "Yeah! Show me what you got, kid!"

  Covering his mouth, Natsu yelled, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A Magic seal appeared, decorated with a dragon's face, and fire flew out of Natsu's mouth and into the sky. "Woah!" Misty yelled, surprised at the amount of fire that had appeared. Natsu looked at Misty, smiling brightly, asking, "Misty, right? What's your Magic like? Can I see?" Misty smiled widely, determined to impress the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Yeah! My turn, Natsu!" Getting into a battle stance, Misty inhaled deeply as she covered her mouth, similar to what Natsu had done.

  "Icy Roar of the Lightning Dragon!!" she yelled as a Magic seal appeared, light blue with a yellow dragon on it. Suddenly, bolts of lightning shot out into the air, accompanied by small flurries of ice. Natsu stared at Misty, completely in awe with her strength. "You're a Dragon Slayer, Misty?!? That's so cool!!" he yelled, happy to find someone similar to himself. The two Dragons spent the rest of the day showing off, Misty showing Natsu the various types of Magic she controlled.

  Natsu forgot about looking for Igneel, his thoughts occupied by the fact that Misty was now his adoptive older sister.


	7. Life's Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, more kids joined Fairy Tail. Mostly because they needed a home, or because they had been abandoned. Either way, they joined the guild. Misty was like a mother for these kids, who desperately needed someone to look after them.   
> They found this someone through Misty and her gentle smile.

  The year flew by too fast, much too fast. Misty had her hands full every day with not only Genesis, but with Cana, Erza, Natsu, and Gray. Those four kids were always nearby, so Misty was forced to play babysitter, not to mention mother. Gray and Natsu quickly grew close, even if they constantly fought each other. Erza became their closest friend, always ending their fights with a simple blow. Cana sat on the sidelines with Misty, the two girls enjoying the three-way rivalry friendship. Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

 _'Gosh, they can get so annoying sometimes,'_ Misty thought. She was watching Erza break it up, finding the three young mages' friendship to be rather comedic. Erza was chastising the two boys, proving herself to be stronger than the both of them. As the two boys began to comedically apologize to the redhead, Misty couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha!!" she shouted, unable to contain her humor any longer. Cana walked up to the platinum blonde, confused at the laughter.

  "Onee-chan, why are laughing at them?" she asked, worried that her "older sister" was losing it. "Sorry, Cana-chan. I just find all the fights kinda funny. I mean, the boys fighting is really pointless, and Erza always playing the mediator is funny. The three of them have a rather strange friendship, don't you think?" Misty replied, giggling at the scene those three were making. Cana thought about it before smiling, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

  Genesis was sitting next to Misty, playing with some of Cana's cards. Since she couldn't use magic yet, the cards remained useless against the little girl. "Hey, Cana. I've been thinking..." Misty said, turning to face the card Mage. "What is it, onee-chan?" the girl asked. "Well, sooner or later, Genesis will learn Magic. She's only two years old, but still. Do you want to help me train her in the future, should she decide to become a Mage?" Cana went silent, thinking about Dragon Slayer's offer. She replied, "Yeah! Maybe she'll want to learn Card Magic, just like me!!"

  Misty smiled, glad that she would be able to possibly train her daughter as a Mage. She was even happier that Cana would help her train Genesis in Magic.

**\----TIME SKIP----**

  Misty turned 15 on the 23rd, celebrating her birthday in the snow outside the guild. Everyone had a blast celebrating the girl's birthday, especially since Christmas was two days away. When Christmas arrived, everyone was extremely happy when most of the youngsters received presents. Misty eventually decided to start taking up S-Class jobs, wanting to test her strength on something new. However, she didn't want to miss the New Year party Fairy Tail threw every year. The job would just have to wait till next year, when Misty was ready to leave. Sometime during January, Misty left on her first S-Class job. She had to leave Genesis behind, since it would be too dangerous for her.

  She was gone for a few days, having run into more trouble than she expected. Some thugs had decided to stop the train she was on, causing her to take the situation into her own hands. Defeating those thugs wasn't too hard, but then again, there were some Mages with them. Misty was a slightly injured, only receiving some scratches here and there. The job was hard, depending on how you looked at it. Misty had to slay a beast that appeared during the night. She had a little bit of trouble seeing, so she had to rely on her senses of hearing and smelling. After a lengthy battle, Misty had slayed the creature, completing her first S-Class job. When she returned home, she was greeted by the younger Mages, who were eager to learn of her adventure. Misty was badly hurt, thanks to that crazy ass beast. It was a cross between a lion and a dragon, weird.

  Misty figured it was extremely powerful when it wasn't going **AWOL** , so she used Take Over Magic on it. When she had Taken Over the damn beast, its power and appearance became hers. Despite the injuries she had sustained, Misty spent the rest of the evening recounting the tale to her guildmates. When she got home with Genesis, she took a long bath and fell asleep, glad to be home.

  A month or two later, three siblings arrived at the guild. The oldest, Mirajane, had unknowingly used Take Over Magic when defeating a demon. Her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, had learned their own forms of Take Over magic from Misty. Makarov had given Misty the task of teaching these kids Take Over magic, since she was a skilled user in the field.

  Misty taught the younger brother and sister the basics of Take Over. The two had successful learned how to Take Over the specific form they wanted. Lisanna used Animal Soul, clearly derived from animals, and Elfman used Beast Soul: Right Arm, using monsters. Poor Elfman, he couldn't utilize a Full-Body Take Over, like his sisters were able to do. Teaching Mirajane Take Over magic was harder than Misty had expected.

  Mirajane was a total punk, bullying everyone and striking fear into Fiore. Misty like Mirajane, despite the fact that she could never get the girl to listen. With enough patience, she managed to get the girl through a few lessons, miraculously. Levy, Lisanna, and Cana were the only ones who never actually bothered Misty. Levy had joined the guild before the Strauss siblings, and Cana had quickly befriended the bluenette. Those three, they were Misty's "daughters," or "little sisters," always staying with the Dragon Slayer and Genesis. Misty saw them as little sisters, because they were so cute and because they called her "onee-chan".

  Misty was the teacher when it came to most fields of Magic. She helped Levy with her Solid Script and runes, Erza with her swordsmanship, the Strauss siblings with their magic, and Gray and Natsu with their respective magic. In X779, Misty would be turning 18 years old, something she looked forward to. Finally, she'd be able to leave her adolescence and enter adulthood, or so she thought. Erza and Mira were 3 years her juniors, Gray, Cana, and Elfman were 1 year behind them, and then it was Lisanna and Levy. And, of course, Genesis was all the way at the bottom of the list, being nearly 5 years old.

  Little did Misty know, Genesis would be the reason she would eventually leave Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? That's it for "Enter the Dragon Slayer"!! There will be a sequel series, called "Healing". All OC's will be starring in all fanfics. Hope you enjoyed the series!


End file.
